


Requiescat

by kangeiko



Category: Watchmen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rorschach's eulogy. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiescat

**Author's Note:**

> For kakodaimon.

  
Rorschach, when alive, had approved of absolutes. No, that is not correct: he had not merely approved of them, he had _believed_ in them. Not as a small child might believe in Santa Claus, or a learned adult might hold an opinion, but belief anchored in the conviction that if he willed it strongly enough, it would come to pass. It would have to. Perhaps it was as the history books say, and it was as late as 1975 that this belief evolved, as he knelt in the mud and waited for a little girl's killer to return home. The psychologist Rorschach saw on a semi-regular basis when incarcerated had certainly believed it so, and perhaps that is all that matters. Given that Rorschach has been dead for a while, there is no one to say otherwise. Still, researchers still piecing together the events of those fateful months tailing the end of 1985 are distrustful of the reasons offered for Rorschach's demise. An accident, say some. Murder, others claim; nay, cry yet others, it was self-defence. Was not Rorschach insane by that time; did he not wish harm upon us all?

What foolishness! As if there was ever a time when he had ever been truly _not_, and whole and entire. As if - these moral relativists would have you believe - there is a difference between the ten year old with the lit cigarette in hand, standing calmly over his victim's screaming form, and the man he would grow into. To add such poor excuses and explanations for his actions is a sin against him.

No, there is only one thing for it. His biography - pitiful, truncated thing - will not say that his childhood was miserable. It will not catalogue the incidence where his mother failed (the father long-absent) one by one, as if someone had been there to witness them (someone other than Walter Kovacs himself, of course, who scarcely counts anymore, being thoroughly dead). What would Rorschach himself have cared for such trappings of civility?

_Walter Joseph "Rorschach" Kovacs  
21 March 1940 - 24 November 1985_

_Veritas Vos Liberatis_

All else is shadows on the wall.

*

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Veritas Vos Liberatis - the truth shall set you free.


End file.
